scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen for a Day
Queen for a Day is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang travels to a small island country that seems to be stuck in medieval times. The country's soon-to-be queen is haunted by an Evil Witch who can transform into a dragon. Plot A girl who looks exactly like Daphne just in a formal dress was sitting on a throne in a castle on a stormy night. "Ugh being a princess is so boring, hopefully when I become queen it won't be this way." She said , her accent sounding British. A short butler walked in. "Is there anything I can do for you Ms. Queen-to-be?" He asked. "No thanks Harold. I'm busy doing nothing as always." She sighed. "Oh Princess Grey, I'll go fetch you some peasants and you can watch them fight to the death." Offered the butler. "No no Harold that's quite alright." Grey said. "If you need me just ring this bell." Harold said handing her the bell and then he proceeded to walk out. Grey sighed again. All of a sudden a puff of purple smoke happened in the middle of the room. An evil looking woman with horns stood there when the smoke cleared. "Princess Grey, if you take over this kingdom you are doomed!" Laughed the witch. A puff of smoke appeared again and the witch appeared to grow until she turned into a dragon! Grey gulped then rang the bell frantically. --- "So like uhhh where are we Velma?" Shaggy asked the gang arrived on a boat to an island full of people in medieval clothes. Velma was wearing a life vest and floaties. "We're on one of the Aquos Islands, Isla Nueva." Velma explained. "Aqous, Isla? You lost me." Scooby said. "The Aquos Islands are a chain of 4 islands who haven't had any technological advancements since the medieval times. The 4 islands are always at war." Velma said. "How haven't they received any technological advancements?" Fred asked. "How do they live without microwaves!" Scooby asked. "They simply don't allow visitors." Velma stated. "I hate to break it to you Velma, but we're visitors." Daphne explained. "We were invited by the Princess herself to solve a mystery." Velma said. "Like, how could a princess on a remote island country even hear of us?" Shaggy asked. The gang shrugged. "We're here to solve the mystery of an Evil Witch who is haunting her. They fear she will ruin the Ball tonight." Velma explained as the gang strolled off of the boat. "See you kids later. I am going to the ball as well." Explained the ship's captain. (The ship is wooden not a modern ship.) "Thanks Captain Nekos." Fred said. "Velma you mean a ball like in the movies!" Daphne squealed. "I've always wanted to be a princess! Can you imagine me as princess?" Fred flash backed to all of Daphne's Daphneisms. He shivered. "Are you ok Fred?" Velma asked. He didn't respond. The gang walked through the town as people stared at them in their modern clothes. Daphne was looking around and then spotted Ye Olde Dress Shoppe. "Wait for me quick gang, I'm going in to buy an elegant gown for tonight." Daphne strolled into the store. Fred began twitching. Daphne walked in and saw a really elegant gown and grabbed it but someone was pulling on the other side. The two kept pulling back and forth until Daphne pulled furiously and Grey fell out from the other side. "In your face!" Daphne cheered. She then saw how much Grey looked like her and the two eyed each other. "Wow you look just like me." "And you look just like me... You wouldn't happen to be one of those mystery solvers I summoned that there's no possible way I even heard of you but somehow I did?" Asked Grey. "How'd you know?" Daphne asked as she took a selfie on her phone "Lucky guess. Anyway you must go on a ton of awesome adventures!" Grey said. "Oh totally." Daphne said. "And it must be awesome being a princess." "Hey wait a minute. Since we look almost exactly the same would you want to try being me?" Asked Grey. "And then I could be you and actually have fun for once!" "Wow! Sounds awesome. The people of Isla Nueva will love me as their new princess!" Daphne exclaimed. "You do realize this is a temporary thing right?" Grey asked. "Ohhhhh.... Yep!" Daphne said. Grey walked out of the store in Daphne's clothes and Daphne walked out with Grey's body guards in her gown. "So did you get a dress?" Fred asked. "Ummm... No." Grey said (still having her British accent.) "O..k... Well then gang, let's look around town until the ball tonight." Fred said. "Awesome, I can't wait to study their way of life." Velma said. "And I can't wait to study their way of food." Scooby said. "You know it buddy." Shaggy said patting Scooby on the head. "Did that dog just...?" Grey said, in shock. "What was that Daphne?" Fred asked. "Oh nothing." Grey responded awkwardly. --- "Don't forget that tonight you will be meeting your future husband, Prince Johnson of Isla Verde." Harold explained to Daphne. "Wait, I'm just meeting him tonight?" Daphne asked. "Well of course your majesty. This marriage is basically to solidify the treaty between our nation and theirs." Harold explained. "Well that's a bummer." Daphne said as a bunch of servants applied her makeup. "Yes.. Well your father demands it." Harold explained. "Ugh dad." Daphne rolled her eyes. The king walked in and saw Daphne. "Oh honey you look stunning." He said. "Are you about ready? All the guests are arriving my lil Queen-to-be." "Yes I'm ready for all of my subjects to see me." Daphne said happily. "Ok. Good. See you down there." The King said as he left the room. "Yup see you there pops!" Daphne said nervously. "What's wrong Princess you are sweating profusely?" Asked Harold. "No you are!" Daphne retorted. "Now stop joking Harry, let's head to the ball." --- The gang walked into the castle's great hall. There were many people dancing and there was a big table in the center of the hall full of food. "Are you seeing this Scoob?" Asked Shaggy. Scooby drooled onto the floor. "Ew, Scooby." Velma scolded A bunch of servants came up and mopped the drool off of the floor, closed Scooby's mouth and patted his head. "Wow the service here is incredible, c'mon Scoob, let's eat!" Shaggy cheered. Scooby was already at the table eating. "Wait up bud!" Shaggy said. "Look Fred, here comes the princess." Velma pointed to Daphne who walked out onto a balcony. "That princess sure looks a lot like Daphne..." Fred said, beginning to twitch. "Fred, no sweat, Daphne's right here." Velma said pointing to Grey. "Why yes, it's me. You're regular gal pal Daphne!" Grey said, hiding a book behind her back. "Right..." Fred said suspiciously as he and Velma walked off. Grey wiped sweat off her brow. "Phew, good thing Daphne gave me this teenage slang book. Groovy! No wait that can't be right..." Grey said flipping through the book. --- Daphne strolled out to the balcony and was greeted by to two princes. One kissed Daphne's hand. "So this is my bride-to-be. You look quite stunning my princess." Said Prince Johnson. "Oh stop... Stop...oh stop." Daphne said, embarrassed. "Seriously stop brother. Must you flirt with this Isla Nueva girl." Said the other prince. "Hey!" Daphne said, offended. "Just because you don't like the fact that I and the princess are the peace treaty between our feuding nations, doesn't mean it's not time for a change Daniel." Said Johnson. "Mmmhmmm." Daphne agreed. "High-five it hubby." Daphne and Johnson high-fived. Daniel shrugged and began to have grapes fed to him. "Are you excited to become queen m'lady?" Asked Johnson. "Oh am I? Heck yeah I am!" Daphne cheered. "I mean yes... Quite." The king and a queen of Isla Verde stood up and hit their glasses with a spoon. Shaggy and Scooby looked up and their faces were stuffed with chicken, bread, etc. "Attention everyone. I would like you to welcome Queen Liz of Isla Verde and her two sons, Prince Johnson and Prince Daniel. Prince Johnson is the soon to be king of the both of our islands." The King cheered. The whole crowd cheered and clapped. "Not so fast." Laughed an evil voice as a puff of smoke appeared and the witch appeared. "I'm the queen now!" She laughed. Scooby and Shaggy opened the mouth and all of the food fell out. They ran and cowered behind Fred. "I will keep your precious princess until you refuse to let her ever become queen! I won't let you find her! Ahahaah!" Cackled the witch as she disappeared and a puff of smoke appeared on the balcony and Daphne was gone too! "Uh-oh." Fred said. --- The gang was looking around on the balcony. "No trapdoor, nothing? How did she disappear?" Velma asked. "Magic?" Asked Grey. "Really magic?" Velma asked. "Well sure? C'mon Thelma you never read a fairy tale as a kid?" Grey said. "Did you just say...? Nah." Velma said suspiciously. "So Prince Johnson and Prince Daniel, you didn't see anything?" Fred asked. "No she just vanished!" Prince Johnson explained. "Not possible!" Velma asserted. "Good thing, a princess from Isla Nueva is scum." Daniel complained. "Like Isla Verde Prince's are any better." Grey mumbled. "What was that Ms. Grey-look alike?" Asked Daniel. Velma pulled out her phone and took pictures of the balcony. The prince, Shaggy, and Scooby photo bombed. "Nice photobomb boys." The prince said. "We're the best." Scooby said. Velma facepalmed. "Let's just split up before I lose it." "Alright, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby, investigate..." Fred delegated. "The kitchen?" Shaggy asked. "No... The..." Fred started. "The kitchen?" Scooby asked. "No! The tower!" Fred yelled. "Why does he bother he knows we're going to the kitchen anyway." Shaggy whispered to Scooby who giggled. "Velma and I will investigate the princess's room." Fred explained. "Sounds good Ned." Grey said as she, Scooby and Shaggy walked off. "Did she just..." Fred asked. "I think she did." Velma confirmed. --- Shaggy, Scooby, and Grey were in the kitchen eating. "So this is clue-hunting huh?" Asked Grey. "At its finest." Shaggy said licking his fingers. "Take notes." Scooby said. They continued eating until they heard a noise. "Did you hear that?" Asked Grey. "Like, nope." Shaggy asked. "Eh?" Scooby said dressing up as an old man and pretending to be deaf. "It came from that hallway." Grey pointed to a hallway full of spider webs and bats. "Uhhh I don't think so sister." Scooby said. "Oh come on! Mysteries are awesome!" Grey celebrated as she dragged Scooby and Shaggy into the hallway. They looked around but went back into the kitchen when they found nothing. There in the kitchen was the witch. "Stop meddling you kids!" The witch threatened. "Like, Sorry your zoinksness. We'll be leaving now!" Shaggy said. "Suddenly the creepy hallway looks inviting." Scooby said. "Agreed." Grey said. The three ran into the hallway and the witch followed. She looked around as the three disappeared. She spotted 3 shaking armor. 1 of them had a tail sticking out. Using her staff she zapped them but inside was nothing. On the other side of the hallway the three ran away in armor. "Stop meddling!" Threatened the witch who shook her fist at them. "How did we even do that? Grey asked as they ran away. "It's our secret." Shaggy said. "You'll learn someday." Scooby said patting her on the shoulder. The three ran back to the Great Hall. --- "Well the princess's room as a bust." Velma said as the gang was together in the great hall again. "I happen to think it's quite lovely." Grey commented. "What was that?" Fred asked. "Oh nothing, pals." Grey responded nervously. "So what'd you find in the..." Fred started. "Kitchen." Shaggy finished. "Right." Fred said. "We got chased by the witch." Grey smiled. "Wait, what? Why would the witch chase you from the kitchen. She said she was just guarding the princess from us?" Velma said. "C'mon gang. We've gotta investigate the kitchen." "Seriously?!" Fred yelled. "Ugh fine. Good job Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne." Fred choked out. --- Meanwhile, Daphne was in the tower tied up when the witch walked in from a secret staircase. "Hahahaha! Give up princess, no knight in shining armor will save you." The witch cackled. "Ok... At least loosen these ropes. Like seriously. I'm fine with the whole damsel thing for now but Ow!" Daphne complained. "Ahahahaha!" Laughed the witch as she walked back down the stairs. "You know what I'm fine." Daphne said. "I've got an idea." Daphne began to sing and some squirrels and birds showed up. "Cha-Ching! Man I really am a princess. Ok cuties, free me from these ropes." The squirrels and birds began chewing and pecking at her ropes. "Yeah you go guys. You're almost there. Ow ok. You're pecking and biting on skin. Ok ow ow! Get get!" Daphne shooed away the animals. "I could use a bandage." --- "Look around gang. There's gotta be something you guys missed earlier." Fred declared. The gang pressed around the kitchen looking for secrets. "Hmmmmm..." Shaggy said. He pulled out a book off a bookshelf that was sticking out but nothing happened. He looked over and pressed a brick that was sticking out of the wall but nothing happened. Shaggy began tapping his foot, frustrated. Shaggy plucked at a tripwire but nothing happened so Shaggy stomped in frustration. He then leaned against the wall and hit a button which opened a secret door. "Good job Shaggy!" Scooby licked Shaggy. "It doesn't feel good." Shaggy said, disappointed. "Ooooo c'mon! Let's go up the secret staircase! Adventure!" Grey shouted happily as she ran up the stairs. "Looks like we found what that freaky witch was guarding." Velma noted as the gang walked up the stairs. "We?" Shaggy said, frustrated. The gang walked up a spiral staircase into the tower where Daphne was trapped. "Princess!" Scooby cheered as he went to lick Daphne. "Huh you taste familiar." "Oh I'm afraid I don't know you, cute talking canine." Daphne said nervously. Fred went over to untie Daphne's hands when a puff of smoke appeared and the witch also appeared in front of him. "Ahahaah!" Laughed the witch. "I told you I wouldn't let you get the princess!" "Yeeeee! More adventure!" Grey squealed. The gang glared at her. "What? You know you love this." Grey said. The witch then puffed in smoke again and all of a sudden she became a dragon. The dragon roared and blew fire at them. "It never said anything in the invitation about her being able to turn into a freakin' dragon!" Velma screamed. "Like, Zoinks the Scary Dragon!" Shaggy screamed. "Run!" Scooby yelled. The chase scene starts. The gang runs down the spiral staircase and the dragon follows them. They run out of the tower with the dragon in hot pursuit. The gang runs through the town and to the pier where they run into the ship. "My floaties!" Velma screamed as Fred pulled her onto the ship and untied the rope so the ship floated off. The dragon took off into the sky and chased after the boat and began shooting flame balls at the ship. Fred grabbed the ship's wheel and spun it so they turned quickly causing Scooby, Shaggy, and Grey to fly to one side of the ship. Meanwhile Velma was desperately holding onto one of the ship's poles. Fred turned again and the same thing happened. He turned and sailed back to the island and the gang got off ran back to the castle and hopped into the door leading to the basement. The dragon flew up to the top of the tower and landed on its roof. Chase ends. "Well that was close." Fred said. "Don't- ever- Do that again." Velma gasped for air. "My life flashed before my eyes." "Oh C'mon Othella! That was awesome. A great chase amiright!" Daphne said hugging Velma. "No you're not right." Velma corrected. Fred picked up a canister on the ground. "What's this?" Asked Fred. "I thought they didn't have modern technology here." Shaggy said. "They don't." Fred said. "Gang I think it's time to rescue the fair maiden Princess Grey." "What?" Grey responded to Fred saying her name. "Oh right the princess not me... Totally not me." --- Scooby and Shaggy pulled two catapults up in front of the tower. They were also dressed like Knights. "Like, here ye here ye foul beastie, return the princess at once, but now you will feel the wrath of my honed blade." Shaggy threatened as his knees shook. "Yeah. You don't wanna mess with Sir Shaggsalot." Scooby warned. The dragon roared and flew towards the two pals. "Now!" Shaggy ordered. The two rocks on the catapults opened up to reveal Grey and Fred inside. Scooby cuts the ropes on the catapult and Grey and Fred flew up to the dragon and landed on its back. "Ooooo this is so much more exciting than a ball." Grey squealed. Fred found a door on its back and opened it up. The two went in. Inside it was revealed to be an advanced aircraft. The witch was driving the dragon. "Be quiet Daph." Fred whispered. The two snuck up on the witch but Grey sneezed and the Witch turned around and growled, moving the dragon around violently. Grey and Fred flew around and began hitting the walls. "Weeeeee!!!" Cheered Grey. "Ow oof ow ouch!" Fred moaned. All of a sudden, the dragon fell to the ground in an instant. "What the heck!" Growled the witch. BANG! The robot hit the ground in an crash. Fred and Grey walked out unharmed and the witch groaned and fell to the ground. "Way to go Velm, way to hack the system of this mechanical monster. Fred hi-fived Velma. "Too hard." Velma groaned, holding her hand. Shaggy and Scooby walked out with Daphne and the King. "Like, we got la princess." Shaggy bragged. "We are knights of the cool table!" Scooby cheered. "So who is this Witch and just exactly is this wizardry?" Asked the King, pointing to the robot dragon. "This is technology from the outside of the world. And it's being used by a citizen of the Aquos Islands." Velma said, pulling off the mask of the witch to reveal that it was... "Prince Johnson!?" Everyone said in unison. "Shame on you!" Queen Liz said to her son. "What about his scum-bag brother?" Asked Grey suspiciously. "I'm right here." Daniel said, offended. "Prince Johnson, being the older son was required by his mother to marry Grey to form peace between the two islands. This angered the prince as he grew up with prejudices against everyone in the feuding nation." Velma explained. "He decided to make sure that he wouldn't have to rule over the two nations by taking away Grey's soon-to-be-queenship." Daphne began. Everyone stared at her weirdly. "Oh wait, I'm the princess... Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... Nevermind." She said awkwardly. "Anyway..." Fred said strangely. "We knew it was Johnson when he Scooby and Shaggy photo bombed Velma's pictures. He correctly identified it as photo bombing even though as a person never exposed to technology, he shouldn't even know what a photo is." "The finisher was the canisters in the basement. Our little prince used these canisters of kerosene to fuel his robotic dragon." Velma finished. "Thanks to you meddling kids I won't have to rule over these Nueva scum, so thanks!" Prince Johnson thanked. "Hold me back Veronica!" Grey ordered Velma. "Calm down Daph." Fred ordered. "My kingdom can't thank you enough." The King said. "And thanks for rescuing my princess. Celebratory feast!" "YEAAHHHH!!!" Everyone cheered. --- The gang walked onto the pier, Shaggy and Scooby were stuffed. "That was deeeelightful." Shaggy said happily. "I'm in heaven." Scooby said dreamily. Daphne walked to the gang back in her regular clothes. "There you are Daph, where have you been?" Asked Velma. "I was just making new friends." Daphne smiled.She whistled and the animals from before flew and crawled onto her."And also I was pretty busy being royalty." "What?" Fred twitched and then suddenly passed out. Shaggy picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. The gang walked onto the ship. "Ow ow ow ouch! That's it no more pecking or biting!" Daphne ordered. Writer's Note Feel free to review (: Locations *Isla Nueva **Town **The Castle ***Great Hall ***Kitchen ***Tower ***Basement Cast and Characters Villains *Witch *Dragon Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Switching places with Grey and talking to animal friends Quotes "Ok ow. You're pecking and biting at my skin." -Daphne Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes